Torn between two lovers
by heartlikemine02
Summary: I own nothing! Please review & enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cheyenne and Van were living in their new home with their daughter Elizabeth and their newest member of the family, Peter. Kyra had just started her first year in college, and Jake was Reba's last baby at home.

Barbara Jean and Brocks relationship had been barely surviving the last few months. They constantly argued when they were together so Brock spent as much time as possible at Reba's house. At first, Reba didn't like him being over so much, but in the last month or so she had learned she actually enjoyed his company. It felt good to have him in the house again since Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, and Kyra no longer lived there. The house felt so big now. Of course, Jake was still there but he was always busy with friends. When Brock wasn't there she just felt like she was constantly being reminded of how lonely she was. And she hated that.

It was late and Reba was sitting on the couch reading a book when she heard the door in the kitchen slam. It was a familiar sound, especially recently. Reba looked up from her book, closed it, and sat it down on the table in front of her. She hesitated before walking in the kitchen, waiting for him to cool off before she entered.

"Whiskey?" Reba said, smiling and hoping to put him in a better mood.

Brock was staring in the opposite direction with his hands clinched tightly against the counter.

"Please."

"What is it this time?"

"Its everything. I don't wanna talk about it tonight. Hell, I don't even wanna think about it."

"Well, then we don't have to." Reba said as she handed him his drink.

"Thank you Reba. For everything, especially being there for me during this mes and letting me stay here so much."

"Oh, its fine Brock, really. As much as I hate to admit it, I actually enjoy having you hang around the house more often."

"Well, I like being here."

They had a few laughs in the kitchen and finished their drinks when Reba realized how late it was getting so she figured she'd head off to bed.

"So I'm guessing you'll be sleeping on my couch tonight?"

"Well, you won't let me sleep upstairs with you anymore so the couch will do." Brock said grinning.

Reba grabbed a few blankets from the closet and put them in his hands.

"Goodnight Reba." He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. "And thanks again."

She tried to smile as she stood there in shock for a moment before she walked up to her bedroom.

She thought maybe it was the alcohol that caused him to do that, but he didn't have that much really. At least not enough to be drunk and not know what he was doing, right? But she found herself thinking about it the rest of the night and how just that simple kiss left her wanting more. And she hated that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning when she woke, she spent a little extra time getting ready before she walked downstairs. Only to find an empty couch with the blankets neatly folded on them. She figured he'd went back home to try to work things out with Barbara Jean like he always did. Though it always resulted in Brock sleeping on her couch again. At least he was trying though. That was more than what he had done for their relationship.

As she walked into the kitche she heard her cell phone ringing from inside her purse that was sitting on the kitchen table.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Reba!"

"Jack?" Reba immediately recognized his voice.

"Yes. Could I come over? I need to see you."

"I don't know Jack. I haven't seen or heard from you in almost a year and the last time we did speak it wasn't on good terms."

"I know that, but if you'd let me come over I'll explain... I miss you Reba."

Reba sighed. "Come over around around 6?"

"I'll see you then."

The doorbell rang and Reba opened the door.

"Its been too long." he said as he took her in his arms.

Reba sighed, he smelled so good.

"Jack, we need to talk." she said pushing him away and grabbing his hand and seating them on the couch. "Why are you here?"

"You said to call you when I'm single, so thats what I did. Me and Cheryl have been divorced for a few months now."

"Oh... I'm not the reason for the divorce am I?"

"No, I mean... I had feelings for you when I was still married but we had alot of problems and we didn't want to fight anymore so we ended it."

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Its fine. I just haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I was hoping maybe we could pick up where we left off?"

Reba smiled before leaning foward and kissing him. She always felt so comfortable with him and she had to admit she missed him to. Or at least she missed being with someone again. Either way, she figured she'd give him one last chance. It couldn't hurt anything right?

Reba and Jack hung out at Reba's house til around midnight catching up and she was really enjoying her time with him. It was getting late so Reba figured it was time for him to leave. Though part of her wanted to tell him to spend the night with her. But she just kept telling her how foolish that would be. They kissed goodnight and he was on his way. She went to bed that night happy and thinking that maybe Jack was the one she could spend the rest of her life with. Though part of her was still uneasy and unsure about him. She tried not to think too much about it and just take things slowly and see where they end up. She figured if it was meant to work it, it would.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Reba woke up with a text from Jack. It read "I had a great time last night, and I was hoping you'd like to get together again tonight."

Reba smiled. She enjoyed the feeling of being wanted again. She responded. "I had a great time too. I'd like that."

When Reba walked downstairs she found Brock standing in her kitchen drinking coffee. She felt a little awkward around him now since they had recently shared a kiss. She wondered if he even remembered doing it, and if he enjoyed it. She figured it would be best to just avoid the subject and try not to think about it, since Jack was trying hard to be back in her life. She figured she should tell Brock about Jack, just to let him know that when he came over, Jack could possibly be there.

"Good morning Reba."

"Good morning Brock. You're here early. Did something happen with Barbara Jean?"

"Something always happens with Barbara Jean. I just wanted to get out of the house for a while. I was thinking maybe we could go get some breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Let me just grab my purse and we'll head out now."

Brock and Reba sat down at their table and ordered their food.

Reba decided it would be a good time to talk about Jack. But little did she know, Brock had something he wanted to talk to Reba about too.

"Reba, I really need to talk to you about something. You're the only one I can really talk to about stuff I'm going through."

Reba smiled. "Well, lets hear it." She was a little nervous that he would talk about their kiss before she could let out her news about Jack, but she figured maybe it was best to let him talk first.

"I've decided to file for divorce. Me and BJ just don't get along anymore, and I've fallen out of love with her. "

"Oh, wow. Brock are you sure?"

"Positive. I just don't know how to break it to her. Though, it shouldn't be too much of a surprise. Neither of us are happy anymore. I just want to make sure I get shared custody of Henry. I hate to put him through this, but I just can't do this anymore. Our constant bickering isn't good for him to be around anyways. I think this is whats best."

"Well, if this is what you really want then I guess you should. Have you tried everything though?"

Brock sighed. "Everything. I'm tired for trying at something that's never gonna work. The main reason why I married her was because she was pregnant and it just seemed like the right thing to do. Sure, I loved her. I always will love her. But I'm just no longer in love with her."

"Oh, I see." Reba couldn't believe the words he was saying. Though, she should've saw it coming. It was just hard to believe it was actually happening. She wondered if the kiss they shared the other night had anything to do with his recent decision. "If there's anything I can do let me know Brock. I'm here for you."

"I know you are Reba. And just you being here for me, means alot. I know I probably don't deserve you're help and support through any of this, but I really do appreciate it." said Brock as he reached across the table to take Reba's hand in his own.

Reba nervously smiled. She wondered what his intentions were and was quickly trying to decide whether or not she should tell Brock about her and Jack. She thought maybe this meant her and Brock could have a second chance. But she didn't know if that was what she really wanted, or that was what he even wanted after everything they had been through.

"Brock, there is something I need to talk to you about too."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember Jack? Jack Morgan?"

"Oh, the asshole marriage counselor that lied to you about being married? Yep. I remember him. Why?"

Reba didn't know if she should go on telling him. She could sense the slight anger in his voice when she mentioned his name.

"Well, yesterday he called me and we spent the afternoon catching up. I think we're going to try to pick up where we left off. He's divorced now."

Brock stared outside the the window of the restauraunt. "Are you sure that's a good idea Reba? I mean how can you even trust this guy after that."

"I don't know really. I just wanted to give it a shot is all. He's a really nice guy. Why do you care so much anyways?"

"I... I just don't want to see you get your feelings hurt again."

Reba stared at him for a moment. He seemed so different now. So sweet and caring towards her. It was the side of him she loved and missed. Though, he was always the one that would hurt her feelings all those years. But things had changed, and surprisingly he had changed. Part of her hoped that he would fight for her love after he divorced Barbara Jean, but the other part hoped they would just move on like they both know that they should.

"Thanks Brock."

He smiled. "Would it be alright if I came over tonight and we can continue this conversation later? Unless well, your boyfriend is gonna be there."

"He is not my boyfriend Brock."

He chuckled. "Well then, I guess I'll see you around 7?"

"See you at 7." she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reba got out of the shower around 6 and began getting ready for Brock's arrival. She usually didn't take extra time to look good for Brock, but she figured she'd fix up a little. She decided she would wear her hair curly, just how he liked it and she decided on wearing a pair of tight jeans and a green shirt. He always liked her in green. She thought about how maybe Brock and BJ getting a divorce could be a good thing. But then again, she did feel bad for Barbara Jean because her and BJ had gotten close over the years. Though recently Barbara Jean didn't come around Reba's house at all. She figured it was because Brock spent so much of his time over there. And she had to admit a part of her enjoyed Barabara Jean not coming over so often.

Reba was touching up her lip gloss in the living room when she heard the kitchen door close and open. She didn't really like that he never knocked, but she figured she would let it go. She didn't want to argue and she knew he didn't want to either. She sat her lip gloss down on the table and entered the kitchen.

"Hey Reba" he said as he pulled her in for a hug. "Wow you look good."

"Thanks Brock." she held him tight for a moment. "Is that the cologne I bought you back when we were married?"

He chuckled. "Maybe."

She smiled, and quickly changed the subject. "Would you like something to drink?" she said as she pulled out a wine bottle with two glasses.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" he said jokingly.

She laughed. "Oh, of course. Its all part of my master plan to get you drunk and take advange of you."

He chuckled. "Hey now, that doesn't sound too bad."

Reba smiled and again changed the subject. She didn't want to hear that he wanted her because truthfully at that moment, part of her wanted him. It just didn't feel right though, not yet. It was all too soon. He still needed to earn her trust back after everything. She wanted to feel like he was actually different before she took it any further.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" said Reba.

"Well, we could go with that master plan of yours or we could just chat and watch a movie?"

"Lets go with the second option."

He grabbed her hand and leaded them over to the couch.

"So have you decided when you are going to tell Barbara Jean about you filing for divorce?"

"I was thinking I'd tell her tomorrow while Henry is at school. I hope she doesn't take it bad, but I just can't do it anymore. I don't even want to and I don't think she does either."

"I understand" said Reba as she ran her fingers over the top of her wine glass. "Brock, there's something we should talk about that both of us are avoiding. Well, I don't know if you remember but I do."

"You're talking about that kiss aren't you?"

"Oh, you do remember."

"Yes, I do. I didn't drink that much Reba. And to be honest with you, I havent stopped thinking about it. The only reason I haven't said anything is because I wasn't sure how you felt about it."

"Oh, well um... it just caught me a little off guard I guess. You're still married to Barbara Jean. I understand things aren't working out with you two, but I didn't expect you to kiss me. And truthfully, I haven't stopped thinking about it either."

"It was that good, huh?" he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

she smiled and slapped his chest.

"Hey, that kinda hurt."

"Aw, poor Brock." she said laughing.

He raised his eyebrow and said, "I know a way you could make it up to me."

Then he leaned forward and just before their lips touched the doorbell rang.

"Uh, I better get that." said Reba and she rushed to the door. She thought, who could be coming over right now? The kids were busy and she knew Barbara Jean didn't plan on coming over.

As she opened the door Jack stood before her.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: Sorry for the name typo in the last chapter! Its been corrected!

Chapter 5

"Hey Reba." Jack said as he kissed her before entering her house and seeing Brock sitting on her couch. Seeing Jack kiss Reba made Brock clinch his fist.

"Uh.. hey Jack. I didn't know you were coming over."

"I texted you this morning, remember? We didn't set a time or anything but I figured I'd stop by to see you."

Craaap she thought. He had mentioned he wanted to see her that night, but she never thought he would just show up or she wouldn't have invited Brock over.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jack said as he noticed two wine glasses in front of the table where Brock was sitting.

It was suddenly so awkward. Reba's face went red and she was lost for words.

"Hey Jack." said Brock in an angry tone. "Don't worry, I was just leaving."

Brock started to head towards the back door when Reba rushed after him, leaving Jack in the living room.

"Brock, I'm sorry. I really didn't know he was gonna show up. I can get rid of him if you'd like." She felt so bad. She had told him Jack wouldn't be there. She honestly had forgotten about the text he had sent her that morning and didn't think he'd just show up at her door.

"Its fine Reba. I'll call you later." he said has he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead.

"You can come back if you need a place to sleep, you know that right? I'm sure he won't be here much longer."

"I know. Bye Reba."

"Goodbye Brock." she said as she watched him walk out the back door before returning to the living room.

Jack grabbed Reba's hand and seated her next to him on the couch. "What was that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Brock. I didn't know you two were still close."

"Well, he needs someone to talk to. And we've known each other since we were in our 20s. We've been through alot together, but we're still close."

"I see..." Jack said quietly. "You still love him don't you?"

"What? I don't think thats a very fair question."

"You must have forgotten I'm a marriage counsler. I can tell you two have feelings for each other. I saw the way he looked at you. And the way you looked at him." He sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I... I don't know how I feel about Brock. At least not yet. I mean I guess I _could_ still have feelings for him. Its too soon to tell. I just don't know."

"Isn't he still married to Barbara Jean?"

"Yes, he is. But he has decided to file for divorce."

"Oh. Well, best of luck to you two." he said in an angry tone before heading towards the door and slamming it.

She felt so bad. She spent the rest of the night thinking about what how maybe what Jack said was right. Maybe she did still have feelings for him. She wanted to at least. Part of her wanted to make things work for them again, but she wasn't sure. He _had _cheated before. It would be hard to trust him again after everything, but he had showed some signs of changes. She also thought about what would've happened if Jack wouldn't have interrupted them. She had so much on her mind but figured she'd text Brock before she went to bed.

She sent: Hey Brock, sorry our night didn't go as planned. If you need a place to sleep tonight, my door is always open.

He replied: Thanks Reba, but I think I'm gonna stay home tonight. I'll come over in the morning. Good night.

She replied: Good night Brock.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reba woke up to the sound of her alarm buzzing. She needed to get up and get ready for work, but she had no energy and didn't feel like going. She didn't miss work often, so she figured she could get by with calling in sick. She got back in bed and slept til around noon. When she woke she went downstairs, finding Brock in her kitchen making lunch.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Brock said smiling.

"Uh, good morning... how long have you been here?"

"About an hour or so. I saw your car here and figured you didn't go to work today, and then when I came inside you weren't downstairs so I figured you were still asleep and would want lunch when you woke."

She thought how weird that sounded. He usually didn't make her lunch. _She_ was usually the one to make everyone's meals.

"Oh, well thanks Brock." she said as she took a seat at the table and he placed a plate with a sandwich in front of her.

"No problem." he said as he kissed her on the head.

She smiled. "Don't forget I _did_ just wake up. I look like a mess."

"Oh, no you don't. I like the way you look when you first wake up."

She didn't know how to respond to that. He was being alot more flirty than she had expected him to be considering how the night before had went. When he realized she wasn't going to respond he figured he'd start another conversation.

"So how'd things go with Jack?"

"I don't think he'll be coming around here anymore."

"What happened?"

"He just figured there was something going on between the two of us still and he was pretty upset about it, so he left."

"Oh, I see. Are you upset about this?"

"Eh, I'm okay really. He's a nice guy and I feel bad if I hurt his feelings in some way but I just don't think we're right for each other anways."

Brock smiled.

"So umm... are you sick Reba? Its not like you to just miss work for no reason at all."

"I just wasn't feeling up to it today. I've had alot on my mind lately."

"Would I happen to be one of those things?" he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes."

"Good, because you've been on my mind alot lately too. Reba, I talked to Barbara Jean about the divorce this morning. Turns out, she was planning on filing for divorce in the near future too. She says that she want still wants me to be in Henry's life, so we've decided that I'll have him weekends and she will have him weekdays."

"Oh, wow. Well, its good you two are going to compromise about things. Are you sure this is what you really want though Brock?"

"I'm positive Reba."

She waited a moment before she spoke, preparing herself for what she was about to say.

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do _I_ have anything to do with this?"

"The divorce?"

"What do you mean _the divorce?_ Of course that's what I'm talking about!"

"Uh, I don't know Reba."

He didn't sound too sure of himself, and she needed an answer.

"Brock, do I have anything to do with you divorcing Barbara Jean or not?" she said in an angry tone.

"Yes and no."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Listen Reba, me and Barbara Jean aren't in love anymore. We can't get along for five minutes and hardly wanna spend time in the same room together! I've tried to save our marriage, you and I both know that. But lets face it, my marriage with BJ is over."

"I get what your saying Brock, but how do I have anything to do with this?"

"I don't know Reba... Its just, ever since we've been spending so much time together and laughing together... It just feels like old times, back when things were good. And then, that kiss. These past few months I've spent at your house has made me feel like I'm your husband again and I miss that feeling."

Reba reached her hand across the table and placed it on his. "Oh, Brock. I didn't know you felt that way. I've enjoyed spending time with you these past few months too. I just don't want to have anything to do with the reason you're divorcing your wife. And if you're thinking we can just pick up where we left off, I don't think I can do that."

Brock nodded his head with disappointment. "I understand. I'm not saying I want things to just go back to the way they were before, because they obviously can't. Things have changed. We have changed. I'm just asking for a second chance."

"I want to, I do. Its just that I've heard that plenty of times before." Reba said as she stood and placed her plate with the half eaten sandwich on the counter. "I don't know how many chances I have left to give."

As Brock stood he said "I just need one more, and this will be the last one. I promise. I just need one last chance to prove to you that things can be different. That _I_ can be different. Please Reba, I miss you and I feel like we could really make this work. Just one last chance, and if I screw it up then I'll leave you alone for good."

Reba hugged him. "One last chance Brock. I mean it this time."

He kissed her head. "That's all I need." He held her tight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Reba was sitting in the living room waiting anxiously. She glanced at the clock. It read 6pm and she still hadn't heard or seen Brock all day. She kept thinking, 'What is wrong with me? What do I care where he is or what he's doing? He's probably just busy.'

But she had to wonder what he was up to. He usually spent all of his time at her house so it was weird him not being there, even if it was only for a short period of time.

She heard her phone beep. She jumped up and grabbed it. She was expecting a message from Brock with an explanation, but it was Jack. The message read: "Reba, I'm sorry about the way I reacted the other night. I shouldn't have just showed up, but you should have told me how you felt. I've spent the past few days hoping I was wrong about my assumption of you and Brock, and I have to know... was I right? Do you two still love each other?"

She didn't know how she was going to respond to that. She waited a moment to think of how she'd say it before responding.

She wrote: "Jack, you're right. I should've told you how I felt. But at that point in time, even I didn't know how I felt. I know now. I do still have feelings for Brock. I'm sorry."

She pressed send and waited for a response.

Nothing.

She decided not to worry too much about it figuring he would get over it. Over her. She felt like she was already over him, which made her feel like they obviously weren't meant to be together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later Brock walked into Reba's house finding her on the couch.

"Hey honey." he said as he kissed her on the forehead and sat down next to her.

"Where were you?"

"I had to meet up with Barbara Jean and the lawyers to figure things out for the divorce. Sorry I didn't call. Its just been a long day."

"Oh, I understand."

He wrapped an arm around her. "The divorce should be final within the next few weeks."

"Sorry, Brock."

"Why do you always say that? You have no reason to be sorry Reba. Its not your fault."

"Well, how would you like for me to respond to that then? Congratulations?"

He chuckled. "I was thinking more of something along the lines of this..."

He kissed her lips. She loved kissing him. It just felt so right. He soon deepened the kiss placing both hands on her cheeks. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself if they kept going at the rate they were.

"Brock, we need to stop. I don't want this to go any further until your divorce is final."

He kissed her again. "You got it."

'Tease.' she thought.

They spent the rest of the night laughing, flirting, and talking about how things used to be and how they could be again. Reba felt as if she was falling in love with Brock all over again... and she knew he felt the same way.


End file.
